Forever Isn't Always and Always Isn't Forever
by PhantomOfTheFanfiction
Summary: Clary and Jace got married right out of high school, Jace a very well known musician and Clary a not so well known artist had a blissful eight year marriage complete with the perfect little girl but problems arose and they decided to get a legal separation now they are both in relationships but coexist (mostly) for their daughter
1. Chapter 1

**Clary and Jace got married right out of high school, Jace a very well known musician and Clary a not so well known artist had a blissful eight year marriage complete with the perfect little girl but problems arose and they decided to get a legal separation now they are both in relationships but coexist (mostly) for their daughter will they get divorced finally or will their love come back**

 **Clary's Pov**

I was sitting on the couch watching a movie waiting for Jackson to come home from picking up my daughter Kenadee from school, I had told him i'd do it but he insisted on picking her up. I thought it was sweet that he was trying to step up and be there for her since Jace is in a different country right now it's hard on her when he's gone but Jackson tries his best to be there and be her friend. My phone rang from the other side of the couch I didn't really want to move from my spot but the ringing didn't stop.

"Hello?"

"Guess who will be back in town next week?" Simon said cheerfully.

"My dear best friend?"

"That would be correct."

"I've missed you, please stop traveling the world."

"I'll think about it how have you been?"

"I'm okay I guess Jackson officially moved in last week so it's been kind of crazy lately."

"Wow does Jace know?"

"I don't think it's his business but when he comes back in town I will tell him."

"I just- I thought you guys were doing that therapy and trying to work out your problems?"

"Jace stopped coming to the stupid therapy sessions and honestly they weren't helping all it did was drive an even bigger wedge between us."

"Well wasn't your therapist the one who suggested the separation instead of the divorce? You guys went through with it so you have to still have some feelings there?"

"Since when were you rooting on Jace's side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side Clary I just I want what's best for you."

"I'm happy right now Simon with Jackson, things with Jace they just went downhill and I will always love him he's the father of my daughter and my first love but I just- this is what's best for us and it sucks I won't lie it really freaking sucks but it's and who knows what the future will bring."

"As long as you and Kena are happy."

"We are happy." I said and just then the front door opened and in came my energetic six year old daughter.

"Mommy!" She yelled and jumped onto me.

"Oh my big girl."

"Who are you talking to?" She asked pressing her ear up against the phone.

"Simon."

"Hi uncle Simon!" She yelled.

"Hello my little red riding hood?" I rolled my eyes at the name, she had gotten my bright red hair but her daddy's curls she was literally the miniature version of me and sometimes it was a little freaky.

"Mommy can I have the phone?"

"Here." She ran towards her room with the phone glued to her ear.

"Hey beautiful." Jackson said plopping down next to me on the couch kissing my head.

"Hey handsome."

"So Kenadee told me they are have this fair in town and she begged for us to go."

"When is it? Jace will be home next weekend so he will have her."

"It's this weekend I think, she has a flyer for it in her backpack she said it would be the most greatest funnest thing to do ever in her life, those were her exact words before begging for ice cream."

"Is that why you guys are late getting home because you got ice cream?"

"No we got smoothies."

"Jackson." I yelled, he smiled and pulled me closer to him.

"Have you seen that face? It's impossible to say no to her."

"Well you better start saying no."

"Maybe in a few years when the cuteness wears off." He said as she came skipping towards us.

"Uncle Simon had to go." She said sadly.

"Jackson said something about a fair?"

"Oh yeah!" She picked up her backpack and pulled out a flyer and handed it to me. "Can we go mommy?"

"Do you work this weekend?" I asked he sighed leaning back against the couch he worked at an Army training base that was pretty far from where we lived and when I brought up moving he turned it down said he didn't want to take Kena that far away from Jace.

"No and I am hoping it stays that way."

"You don't seem so happy, what's wrong?"

"We can talk about it later." He said looking at Kena who was jumping up and down.

"So we can go?"

"Yeah baby girl we can." I said she did a little happy dance.

 **Jace's Pov**

Everyone had gone out to celebrate the tour almost being over but I had promised Kena I would talk to her before she went to bed so I stayed awake until four in the morning even though I had to be up at 6:30 it's worth it if I get to talk to my sweet little girl, right at 4:15 my phone rang.

"Hi daddy." Kena said in mid yawn.

"Hey princess, how was your day?"

"I got a 100 on my spelling test and when we played kickball for P.E I kicked the ball and it hit someone in the face everyone laughed and I got a bunch of high fives."

"Was the kid okay?" What I really wanted to do was congratulate her but I knew that would be considered bad parenting right there.

"Yeah he still played, daddy are you going to sleep to?"

"Yeah I'm laying in bed and once we hang up I need to get some sleep."

"Oh."

"Are you going to sleep?" I asked as she yawned again.

"I'm not tired."

"Oh? So who is that yawning?"

"Ummm a ghost."

"Well that's one very sleepy little ghost."

"Yeah but not me."

"I can't wait to come home and see you."

"Can I spend the night at your house?"

"Of course you are spend a few days with me maybe a week if your mom says yes."

"And it will just be me and you."

"Well uh I actually have someone I want you to meet?"

"Who?"

"That's not really important right now monkey." When she was about two she was obsessed with climbing trees and bananas have always been her favorite so she was my little monkey girl.

"Daddy?"

"Yes my love?"

"Guess what I'm going to do this weekend?"

"What?"

"Go to the fair!"

"All by yourself?"

"No! I'm just a little kid."

"With mommy?"

"And Jackson." I'll admit I was surprised when Clary took our therapist idea and put herself into dating scene again at first I hated the idea of him being in my daughter's life and as a result of that Kena treated Jackson poorly it wasn't until I met him that I realized that he loved Kena just as much as Clary and I, nothing would change the fact I am her father but it's nice that she has someone there when I'm gone even if I don't like the fact he's sleeping with Clary.

"Jace?" Amber said sleepily from beside me. "Why are you up?"

"I'm talking to Kena."

"What daddy?"

"Nothing baby, alright I'm gonna let you go to sleep now."

"But daddy I still want to talk to you." She said and started to sniffle. "Please?"

"You need to sleep Monkey you have school in the morning."

"But I miss you."

"I miss you too baby girl so much but you will see me next week."

"But I want you to come home now." She was crying now.

"Please don't cry Kena if I could come home right now I would."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you." She said still crying and then hung up the phone.

"You okay?" Amber said rolling up onto her elbows.

"Yeah…"

"You don't seem okay."

"I just miss her that's all."

"I'm excited to meet her we've been going out for a few months now."

"I know, I want you to meet her."

"You do?" She asked surprised.

"I know you wanted to meet her the last time I had her but I just didn't feel like it was the best time but I think it's okay now I mean she's use to her mom dating someone now so I'm sure she will love you."

"Maybe we can take her bowling or something I don't have to meet her straight away."

"Thank you."

"I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be, she will love you."

"Get some sleep Jace we both know you didn't sleep at all."

"I got a few hours I just wanted to make sure I was up when she called."

"Go to sleep." She said laying back down, I pulled her towards me and sighed trying to will myself to sleep.

 **Kenadee's Pov**

"Jackson! Can we go on that?" I asked pointing towards the Ferris wheel he smiled and nodded. "Come on." I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him but he was talking to mommy.

"Want to come baby?"

"Uh no I don't do Ferris wheels but thank you."

"Of course." He reached for me and picked me up putting me on his shoulders. "So you excited to see your dad?"

"Yeah! We are going to go bowling and eat ice cream and we might go to the beach and it will just be me and my daddy."

"And eat vegetables."

"Nope, no veggies."

"Yes veggies."

"Veggies are nasty." I said he reached up to tickle my side I screamed and almost fell off his shoulders. "Stop!"

He let me stay on his shoulders until we were at the front of the line and he flipped me over placing me on the ground. "Let's go KenaBear."

"And after this we can eat Cotten candy we just have to sneak away from mommy she will get upset."

"Because you haven't eaten real food yet."

"Oh and funnel cake." He smiled and rolled his eyes, I liked spending time with Jackson because he was always nice to me and he made my mommy happy, all my mommy and daddy did together was fight and yell at each and that made me sad but now they are happy and they get along sometimes.

"I will but you funnel cake but you can't tell your mom."

The entire ride on the ferris wheel Jackson made funny jokes mommy would not approve of, after the ride I begged to get back on his shoulders because I didn't want to walk anymore. "Funnel cake!" I yelled tapping Jackson's head.

"How about you have some real food Kenadee?" Mommy said I crossed my arms and poured.

"But mommy it's suppose to be a fun day pretty pretty pretty please?"

"How about you eat real food and then you can have some funnel cake."

"Promise?"

"Yes baby."

"I want a corn dog." Mommy tried to pay for it but Jackson got mad and messed with her hair, while she was fixing it he payed for my corn dog.

"Do you want to sit down?" Mommy asked but I shook my head.

"I want to stay right here."

"Don't drop ketchup on my head." Jackson said I giggled.

That night I fell asleep cuddled up against mommy my stomach hurt from all the food I ate, daddy was coming home in a few days and I would finally get to see him I don't know how long I would get to stay with daddy but hopefully it was awhile.

 **So I don't know if I will go on with this story or not let me know if you think I should**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally decided to continue on with the story so I hope you guys like it**

 **Jace's Pov**

I knocked on Clary's door I had the entire weekend planned with Kena and how to introduce her to Amber so I couldn't wait to get the day started, the door opened and I was greeted with Jackson. "Hey." He waved.

"Uh hi… I'm here to pick up Kena."

"She's not here."

"What?"

"Clary signed her up for softball a few weeks ago today was her first practice they should be back in soon."

"How long ago did they-"

"Daddy!" I heard from behind me, I turned just in time to catch Kena mid jump to me.

"My little monkey girl."

"Are you just here for a visit?"

"No you are coming to stay with me for awhile."

"Really? Just me and you?" She smiled, she was the light of my life the one thing I am most proud of.

"Go get your stuff while I talk to mommy." She went inside Clary nodded to Jackson he closed the door.

"When are you bringing her back?" Clary hardly looked at me anymore the first few months it was miserable being around her and not being able to touch her but then I remembered why we are in this mess and how it's all my fault I was lucky she didn't divorce me from the start, I really thought maybe in the end we could've worked out our problems but she seems so happy with Jackson and Kenadee also seems happy where she is right now.

"I don't know."

"She has school on Monday."

"I am well aware of that."

"Well you live forty five minutes away so it would be hard for you to drive back and forth."

"So what I only get two days with her that's what your saying?"

"Says the one who didn't bother showing up to his daughter's sixth birthday."

"I was on tour."

"That's your excuse for everything one day it won't matter."

"Jackson isn't normally here on days I come get Kena."

"He moved in with us."

"Wh-what?"

"He lives here now."

"Oh uh wow I didn't know you two were that serious…" It felt like my heart was just ripped out and smashed with a sledge hammer.

"He makes me happy, actually cares about my feelings and my daughter's."

"I have always cared about her feelings."

"But yet you've managed to break every single promise you have ever made her."

"Leave her out of this Clary." The door opened and Kena came out skipping.

"Let's go daddy!" She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me away.

"No kiss for your mother?"

"Sorry mommy." She said wrapping her arms around Clary giving her a kiss. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too mommy."

"Have fun with daddy."

"We will." She said and grabbed my hand Clary went back inside and my heart dropped I miss her, no I pushed the thought of Clary far far away because I was with Amber now we were happy together and I was moved on from Clary. Who am I kidding?

"What are we doing today daddy?"

"Well I figured we'd just spend the day at the park we can take your bike and go for a ride or we could just go to the beach."

"Daddy where you born in California like me?"

"No I was born in New York."

"Just like mommy!" She smiled.

"Yeah," I loved her smile it reminded me so much of Clary and how she was when we were younger.

"Why don't you and mommy love each other anymore?" She asked I sighed she's asked this question before but I just don't know how to answer it, Clary will always be in my heart but everything that's happened there is no way we can repair the damage we've caused each other.

"It's hard for little kids to understand Kena."

"I'm not a little kid i'm six that's big."

"You're right you are big, getting too big for my liking I haven't seen you in so long I almost didn't recognize you." I tried to joked with her but her smile went away.

"Because you don't ever want to see me."

"Kena…."

"Mommy says it's because your busy working but even Jackson works a lot and he still comes home and takes me to the park and plays tea party with me."

"My job takes me far away."

"Okay…"

 **Clary's Pov**

"Well what a very romantic place." I said as Jackson linked his arm with mine.

"Anything for my girl."

"So what's the special occasion?"

"Nothing, just the first time in six months that we don't have Kenadee so I figured we'd go out for a bit enjoy a real restaurant that does not have a playground inside."

"Oh please! Last time you went all the way up with Kena and got stuck in a tunnel."

"I didn't say I don't enjoy going to those places but this is a nice little break, don't you think?"

"It is and i'm happy we can have it I know everything's been crazy lately with your work schedule and my schedule."

"We make it work like always." He looked nervous for some reason and I was starting to think this wasn't just a normal date.

"Jackson is something going on? Because you are really starting to freak me out."

"I got this job offer the other day."

"That's great!" I said but his face wasn't a happy one. "That's not great?"

"It's at USAG Benelux Army Base."

"And the problem?"

"It's in Benelux."

"Was never good at-"

"It's in Belgium."

"Oh uh wow, so uh when do you leave?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

"Clary I love you and I love Kena like she was my own and if you guys aren't going to come with me I am not taking the job."

"You want us to come with? Move with you to Belgium?"

"You don't have to decide right now but know I want you with me Clary you and Kena."

"When do you need to tell them?" He talked about the job and what he'd be doing out there he was so excited when he talked about it although it wouldn't be for a few months so I have time to think if I want to lift my entire life and go to an entirely different country. On one hand I want to jump up and say yes but on the other hand I want to stay here where Kena has her father but in reality he's gone for most of the year anyway it's the first time he's been back in almost seven months.

"I didn't want to spring this all on you today I wasn't honestly going to tell you until later but I couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

"I'm proud of you Jack."

"Thanks baby."

 **Kenadee's Pov**

Daddy and I spent the entire day yesterday playing and having fun but he didn't eat dinner with me he had a business call something about his new album so Gale daddy's maid ate dinner with me and when we were done she gave me a bath and put me to bed. "What would you like for breakfast today sweetie?" Gale asked I looked at the door waiting for daddy. "Kenadee?"

"Wheres daddy?"

"He had some business to take care of this morning he should be back shortly." Mommy always use to get mad because daddy would leave whenever he got a call even if it was something important one night mommy woke up crying something was wrong with her stomach and she needed to go to the hospital but daddy wasn't there to take her and after that day mommy didn't like daddy she was always sad so we left and then mommy was happy again.

"I just want cereal."

"Are you sure? I can make you whatever you want."

"That's okay." She nodded and poured me cereal. "Thank you Gale." I didn't eat I just pushed my fruit loops around in the milk.

"You need to eat sweet girl." I sighed and took a scoop the milk dripped down my face and on my new shirt. "It's okay a little milk never hurt no one." I smiled Gale always made me smile.

"Hey baby girl." Daddy came in kissing my head and sat down beside me. "What's wrong?"

"You left and you didn't give me my goodnight kiss."

"I'm sorry I had some work to- i'm sorry."

"It's okay your busy."

"I have a surprise for you." Daddy said I smiled up at him.

"What is it!"

"Well you need to eat and we will go see."

"Okay!"

After I ate we got in the car and drove for a long time until we got to the bowling alley and I figured it out. "Oh daddy I know what the surprise was."

"You do?" He raised his eyebrow as I jumped out of the car.

"Yeah it's a daddy daughter date."

"I can never put one past you can I?"

"Nope."

"So uh my friend is going to join us is that okay?"

"Is it Alec?"

"No."

"Isabelle?"

"No."

"Max?"

"No."

"Magn-"

"Jace!" A women ran towards daddy and wrapped her arms around him she kissed his cheek. "I've been waiting honey."

"I know i'm sorry."

"Oh and you must be Kena."

"You aren't allowed to call me that."

"Uh…" She looked at Daddy who looked at me.

"Kena be nice."

"I only let people I like call me Kena and I don't like you." I crossed my arms.

"Maybe this was a mistake." She said but daddy shook his head.

"It's okay she's just a little grumpy she'll be fine. Come on." He grabbed her hand and reached for mine but I backed away and tried to open the car door. "What are you doing?"

"Going home."

"Kenadee." Daddy said in his upset voice.

"What!" I yelled.

"We'll meet you inside." She smiled at me and then walked away.

"Good she's gone."

"Stop it." He was mad.

"She's not my mom."

"I never said she was."

"I don't like her."

"You don't even know her."

"Well I still don't like her."

"Stop acting like a brat." He yelled.

"I want my mommy." I started to cry daddy didn't seem mad anymore he scooped me up and held me close.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell."

"I want to go home."

"Okay we can go home, we'll watch a movie or something."

"No… I want to go to mommy's house."

"Kena…."

 **Jace's Pov**

I managed to fuck everything up, I took Kena back to my house she fell asleep in the car I called Clary. "Hello?" God her voice will be the death of me.

"Hey."

"What's up? Is everything okay?"

"Did Kena like Jackson when she first met him?" Clary laughed.

"God no she didn't like him at all whenever he asked her to do something she'd tell him that he wasn't her dad and was really mean to him."

"And how did you get it to change?"

"Well I sat her down and told her that even though I was seeing someone it didn't change that you were her father and will always be, I asked her if she'd like to meet him she said no so many times until she finally agreed and over time they eventually clicked, why are you asking?"

"I introduced her to someone i've been seeing and it went terrible."

"How terrible?"

"She wants to go back to your house."

"Jace you can't just throw a kid into that position you need to sit down with her and explain she's not a baby she understands things."

"She isn't having it Clary."

"Let me talk to her."

"She fell asleep on the way home."

"If she still feels that way when she wakes up have her call me, okay?"

"Alright… Thanks." She hung up.

I think that might be the nicest conversation we have had in the past year maybe longer, I can't help but wonder if Clary never lost the baby, if I never said the things I said maybe we'd still be together.


End file.
